Betrayal
by sweetpea647
Summary: Will Warley's point of view just before his death.


**A/N:** This is my first published fan fiction. I wrote this story three years ago shortly after the movie came out. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Summary:** Analyzing the scene where Will Warley dies – Warley's point of view.

* * *

"Sail trimmers to their stations!" I hear Mr. Allen shout above. _I don't want to go up on deck yet in the rain._ I am procrastinating, and walk over to grab myself a mug of grog.

"Close the bloody lid! There's enough water in the grog as it is!" Davies says next to me. You caSn always count on Davies for his sarcastic remarks. I smile at him.

"Yes, thank you for that, Davies." Hollom replies, with his hands around the rim of the barrel, keeping his balance from the monstrous waves crashing into the _Surprise_.

"Do you reckon the Captain'll keep followin' him 'round the horn…every stitch of canvas is flyin'." I ask.

Davies replied, "Aye. I reckon he'd follow him to the gates of hell if he had to."

"It's a devil's ship, I tell you." Old Joe Plaice says. I turn around and look at him. "It's leadin' us right into a trap." Maybe Old Joe was right for once. I don't pay any attention to it, and drink the last sip of my grog. I walk over to my sea chest. As I open the lid, I toss my mug into the chest, and shut the lid. I take a quick glance at my name carved into the wood -- golden letters glimmering under the light of the lantern above, and then advance up to the quarterdeck.

Climbing the ladder, I am immediately submerged with the rain from the storm. The drops of rain pelt down on my face, and I can barely keep my eyes open. Eventually, I adjust to the weather, brush my wet, golden hair out of my eyes, and make my way aft to the Mizzen.

I reach the mast, and climb the ratlines up to the Mizzen topsail. There, my other team members are already working furiously to reef the sails. By the time I reach the Mizzen topgallant, most of the men had already done their jobs, and have headed down into the Gun Deck for warmth. _See what happens when you procrastinate?_ I remind myself. The slippery surface makes it hard for me to get a good grip on the footrope. The wind starts to pick up, and almost blows me off. I regain my balance, and look down below and see Mr. Allen shouting orders to Hollom. _I can't do this by myself. I need help._

"Mr. Hollom, sir! Help me!" I scream at the top of my lungs, clenching to the drenched, half reefed sail. A gust of wind blows at me, and I hear the crack of the footrope breaking below me. The mast moans, and I hear the breaking of wood. I scream as I fall into the icy ocean.

I fall deep into the water. The water pierces through my skin like knives as I am submerged. I wince at the impact of the pain. My heart starts to beat faster_. I am going to die. I don't want to die!_ I think to myself. Running out of breath, I wave my arms frantically and surface, gasping for air. I swallow a mouth full of salt water in the process, and spit it out, coughing. "HELP!" I shout loudly. I hope my best friend, Joe Nagle, or my other messmates would hear me. "Over here!"

Salt water still stings my eyes, and everything is a blur. I can make out the dark apparition of the _Surprise_. The feeling of her presence comforts me to some extent, knowing that help is just within arms reach. I look over to my left and see the wreckage that fell with me moments ago. Listening to my basic instincts, I swim for the wreckage. I can hear Joe, and other men encouraging me. _I can't do it._ I think to myself. I think of my newly wedded wife back at home, and what would happen if I didn't return. _I can't leave her alone._ Her beauty still lingers in my memory. _I have to do this for her, too._ I think to myself.

Like all men, I thought I was a good swimmer, and invincible at sea. Every stroke I take, waves wash over me, and push me farther back from where I had started. Getting very angry, tears start to stream from my eyes. I am so close, yet so far away. I barely have any feeling left in my arms, but tell myself not to give up.

I see them. Allen, Lucky Jack, and Joe standing at the taffrail. They have axes in their hands. I can hear chopping. The ropes snap and fling into the ocean. One, two, three…one after another. _Why are you doing this to me? Do you see how close I am to the wreckage? Why are you giving up on me?_ Rage fills every bone of my body. I cry harder, and swim faster. My whole body tingles from the frozen water. Almost touching the wreckage, I hear the last rope snap from the taffrail. The mast flings away from the _Surprise_ with the waves.

I stop swimming. Floating in the water, I stare at the crew in disbelief. They had given up on me. _God damn them!_ I was exceptionally mad at Joe. Joe was my best friend, and sent me to my death. _I don't understand anything anymore._ I accept the truth, because I realize that I am going to die alone in the ice-cold ocean. I hear cheering coming from the once familiar Gun Deck; my refuge. Taking one last look at everyone who had betrayed me, I surrender into the icy depths of the ocean, never to return again.


End file.
